


Debrief

by Renne



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism, so-called 3 sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "no, you cannot mission debrief in the cupboard, guys".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debrief

"Oh, last I heard they said they were going to Stark's office," says the first person Steve asks; the second says, "They told me they were heading to the armoury," and when Steve finally finds them, it's in a long disused boiler room in the quietest area of the SSR.

Steve recognises the tone in the soft murmur of Peggy's voice that he hears and cracks the door open, his brows rising as he sees the scene within; Bucky's trousers are around his ankles, his jacket gone and his shirt askew, Peggy has her skirt hitched up around her waist, her own shirt open to reveal the lace of her bra. She's pinned between Bucky and the wall, her legs hitched around his waist, her mouth a red smear against his as he rocks into her.

She curls her fingers through Bucky's hair and tips her head back against the wall, each thrust eliciting a soft moan and _god_ Steve is turned on seeing them like this, the two of them moving together. He closes the door silently behind him, flicking the lock as he says in a voice thick with lust, one hand on his tie, the other on his belt, "You couldn't have waited for me before you started debriefing?" 


End file.
